Greater Heights
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Another woman just might help Rukia see what she couldn't see before, but somethings off about this shinigami... OCxRenjixRukia ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Despite the begining, this really is RenRuki fanfiction, just give it some time. All word in italics are thoughts.

Chapter 1

* * *

The day had finally come. By noon tomorrow, she would hold a place among the seated officers as the third seat. Not just any seated officers, but the seated officers of the sixth squad, led by the legendary Kuchiki Byakuya. But he's not the reason chills race through her petite frame; it's his Fukutaichos she's after.

* * *

"EEEEIIII!" squealed Sakasana, kicking the thin sheet from over her. She turned onto her stomach atop the thin mattress she lay upon, and buried her face in her pillow.

"_What's wrong with me_?" she thought frantically to herself. "_Ugh, I'll never get any sleep at this rate_…"

The moon shone brightly through her window, illuminating her restless figure. Her long course black hair fell just below her shoulders, shrouding her deeply tanned skin and hazel eyes from the world around her. "_I can't believe it's finally happening. Who would have thought that I would finally reach my goal of third seat?_" She could feel herself about to give off another squeal of delight, but stopped herself.

"_This is ridiculous! I'm acting like some giddy little school girl. I've got to calm down_." She struggled to think calm thoughts. _"I'm already on the sixth squad. I'm only moving up one seat. It won't be a huge ceremony. It'll just be me, Kuchiki Taicho and Abarai Fukutaicho. All I'll have to do is sign the papers and get my new identification card… no big deal._" She could feel herself beginning to calm down. She turned onto her back, staring up at the low ceiling.

_"… Abarai Fukutaicho…I'll be starting my personal training with him next week…How am I gonna get through that? I can barley look him in the eye, let alone fight him. I'll have to talk to Rukia-san after my initiation meeting tomorrow_."

Unbeknownst to all, except Rukia and Orihime, Sakasana had long harbored feelings for the tattooed lieutenant. She hesitated to call it love, but it was certainly more than like. Something in the way he walked, talked, fought even evoked extreme respect and admiration in Sakasana, but she knew she wasn't the only one who thought so.

She saw the way the other women fawned and giggled over him; relentlessly flirting and throwing themselves at him.

Sakasana was different.

She never threw herself at him, rather she kept her distance, preferring to admire from afar. In fact, when she thought about it, she only really spoke to him once. Aside from the formal greetings in passing, the only time she really held a conversation was when she first joined the squad five years ago. "_Well… I'll have to talk now_…" she thought, "… _I just hope I don't look like those other women… acting like they have no sense_."

But Sakasana wasn't worried. Renji was oblivious and Rukia had assured her that he wasn't the type to run off with countless women. He didn't get the become the Lieutenant of Squad Six with an attitude like that. "_That's what I respect most about him… he's so dedicated_." Sakasana could feel her eyelids drooping on her thoughts. She muttered sleepily, "_I hope I'm ready for this_…"

* * *

The morning came much too soon for Sakasana's liking; but upon opening her sleep leaden eyes, she remembered what the day was to bring.

"MY PROMOTION!" she exclaimed, throwing the sheet off and scrambling up form the floor. Running to the bathroom, she checked the time. "AH! Seven-thirty! I'll never make it on time!" She quickly finished up her bathroom business and made a dash for her closet. She grabbed her uniform and quickly slipped on the bottoms. She shoved her arms through the sleeves of her shihakusho and wrapped it around her small torso. Every morning, she had trouble getting it to stay closed, so she took a safety pin and pinned the top closed, silently reminding herself to order a new one. Tucking the excess material into her bottoms, she then swiftly tied the white sash around her waist, securing it tightly.

"I can't keep walking around here looking like Matsumoto wannabe…" she grumbled to herself as she made her way back to the bathroom.

"Ow!" Sakasana was attempting to put her hair in a ponytail, one not unlike Renji's, when the rubber band snapped on her. She grimaced at the stinging sensation it left on her hand. Settling, she braided her hair in one large braid and pinned it up with a black clip that Orihime had given to her. Just as she finished, she felt a familiar reiatsu enter her room.

"Rukia-san, is that you?" called Sakasana

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakasana, emerging from the bathroom.

"Oh, I just thought I would stop by and wish you good luck…" replied Rukia.

"Oh, okay…. Thanks." Sakasana put on her regimen socks and sandals, and just as she was sliding her zampakuto, with it's dark red velvet hilt, into her sash, she noticed Rukia was still staring at her. In fact, she hadn't moved from her spot. Sakasana glanced up just in time to see Rukia flick her violet eyes away, but not before she saw the glint of mischief in them.

"What?"

"Nothing. You ready to go?" asked Rukia, heading towards the door.

Sakasana was not convinced. "Rukia-san, you're hiding something from me aren't you? What is it?"

Rukia responded with a furtive "You'll see" and slid open the door. That's when Sakasana saw.

The Fukutaicho of Squad Six, Abarai Renji, was standing outside.

Before Rukia could even take one step outside the threshold, Sakasana grabbed her by the collar and yanked her back. Slamming the door shut, they left a very confused and slightly alarmed Fukutaicho outside.

* * *

Rukia landed on her behind with a thud.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" she exclaimed, scowling up at Sakasana.

"WHY. IS. HE. HERE?" Sakasana hissed, her hazel eyes flashing with anger.

"Who?" asked Rukia with mock innocence.

"ABARAI FUKUTAICHO!" she exploded. "I don't believe this, I don't believe this! I'm already stressed as it is, and you bring him here?" she could feel a headache coming on.

Rukia could sense Sakasana starting to panic. She stood and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Relax. I walk with Renji to the sixth squad everyday on my way to my squad. I just decided to stop by here and get you… help to break the ice…"

"Oh." Sakasana felt her headache begin to fade, but it was soon replaced with butterflies in her stomach. "Wait", she began, turning to face Rukia, "Kuchiki Taicho's office is at least a 15 minute walk north from here, and the thirteenth squad baraks are south…"

"Yep."

"So," the realization dawning on her, "I'm gonna have to walk with Abarai-Fukutaicho alone?" her eyes widened with shock.

"Calm down, will ya? It's not that bad" said Rukia, getting exasperated with Sakasana's panicking. "He's not going to bite you! Besides, you better get used to interacting with him. You start private training next week!"

Her words hit home.

_"She's right… I cant act like this anymore…"_

Rukia grabbed Sakasana's wrist, pulling her towards the door. "Now lets' go. We can't keep him waiting out there all day."

Sakasana drew in a deep breathe , gathering what little confidence she had, as Rukia slid the door open.

Renji was sitting on the edge of the walkway, his head in his hands.

* * *

"Oi!" yelped Rukia.

"Took you guys long enough." Said Renji as he got to his feet.

Sakasana could feel her self confidence seeping out of her and blowing away with the breeze. At his full height of 6'2", Renji made Sakasana and Rukia look like midgets. His reiatsu was overwhelming, with it's strong and fiery presence. Sakasana felt insignificant.

"Renji, I'm sure you know Kousugi Sakasana…" began Rukia, gesturing toward Sakasana.

His face was blank.

"_Oh my lord, he forgot_…" thought Rukia, mentally palming her forehead. "… You're new San Saki…"

"Oh! Right!" Renji threw Rukia an appreciative glance; then turned to face Sakasana. " Good to finally meet you." He bowed respectfully.

Sakasana just stood there, gaping. "_He's talking to me! He's talking to me! I've got to say something!" _She remained silent.

Rukia cleared her throat loudly. "Sakasana….SAKASANA!" she elbowed her roughly in the ribs.

"Oh! Umm… uh, N-Nice to meet you t-too, Abarai Fukutaicho." She bowed and said, still looking at the ground, "I'm, uh, looking f-forward to working….umm…working with you…"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well… we should get going. Kuchiki Taicho doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right, of course, Abarai Fukutaicho." Sakasana replied, lifting her head.

"Yeah, I gotta go too" said Rukia, backing away in the other direction. " I'll see you at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting tonight, neh, Sakasana?"

Time passed. Sakasana was silently lost in her thoughts.

"Uhhh… Kousugi?" said Renji, wondering why she wasn't responding to Rukia.

"OH, FORGET IT!" exploded Rukia. She had had enough. She shunpo-ed away.

"_Rukia-san! I'm gonna get you for this! How could you just leave me here? What am I supposed to say to him? Sakasana was so busy fuming that she didn't notice Renji standing there staring at her._

She was turning dark red, or light purple, it was so hard to tell witch with her darker complexion, and she was mumbling indistinctly to herself. "_Oh great, another crazy girl…" _thought Renji defeatedly. He stepped in front of her and waved his large hand in front of her angry face. "Heellooo…. Initiation to get to…?"

"What?" she suddenly snapped back to attention. "Oh, yes, let's go!"

"It's already seven fifty, we'll never make it on time if we just walk, we'll have to use our shunpo. You're fast right?"

* * *

"Of course, Fukutiacho!" Sakasana was almost insulted. What kind of Shinigami, no San Saki, would she be if she wasn't? "_Well now's my time to prove that I'm worthy of this position. No more butterflies, no more stuttering, no more crimson faces_! " she silently declared.

Renji grabbed her wrist and all her determination melted. "_Crap_."

They arrived just as Kuchiki Byakuya unlocked his office doors.

* * *

And that's it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I already said this, but I'm just reiterating. This is a RenRuki fanfiction with an OC added in. I have to establish the OC's character first, so please bare with me. I mean it only makes sense right? If you're reading this then you already know Rukia and Renji, but for the story to work, you have to know Sakasana too. Anyway, here's the next chapter. (Sorry for the long wait.) oh, and I don't own bleach. Last thing, I promise: bold print is Zampakuto's voices/talking... and italics are thoughts...there, I'm done.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sakasana couldn't believe how strong it was. The reiatsu emanating from her Taicho far outweighed that of Renji's. It was calm and contained, yet beneath the surface, she could feel its immense power.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she realized that Renji was still gripping her wrist; the callouses on his hand felt rough and scratched at her smooth skin. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I'm glad to see you on time, Kousugi Sakasana, " began Byakuya, finally opening his office door, his stoic expression remaining unchanged. "Though, I must apologize for my Fukutaicho's lack of manners. Your training has yet to begin and you're already being manhandled." He let his icy gaze rest on Renji.

Sakasana felt Renji's reiatsu spike at the subtle reprimand. He immediately released her wrist, muttering an apology. Byakuya turned and walked into his office, beckoning Renji to follow. Sakasana began to follow as well when she was stopped.

"Remain here Kousugi, Renji and I have something to discuss " Said Byakuya without turning around. He shut the door.

"_Okay…_" thought Sakasana wearily. Though she was confused, she was a little glad for the alone time. Leaning against the wall she slid down until her butt hit the floor boards. Her knees against her chest, her head rested on them. "_Today is going to change everything… I'll have more authority, more responsibility and hopefully more power_." Her heart started at that last thought. "_Power…power…power…_" as she repeated the word to herself, her zampakuto joined her. "**Power… power…** "

* * *

**"Sakasana-sama, will we be training today?"**

_"I don't know, we don't have it scheduled for today."_

**"But I want to train today…"**

_"I'll have to talk to Ikkaku… but I don't think he's free today "_ replied Sakasana with disdain. She hated having these conversations with her zampakuto; they were nothing but a source of stress. Ever since she started training with the third seat of squad eleven for Bankai two years ago, her zampakuto hounded her endlessly about their training. She wanted more and more everyday, she got more and more demanding, growing bolder everytime. Sakasana found herself losing control, as though her zampakuto was trying to take over…_"That's preposterous…" _Thought Sakasana, supposedly to herself.

**"Off course it is, Sakasana-sama"** interjected her zampakuto.

_"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"_

**"No, Sakasana-sama."**

But Sakasana was far from fooled. Her zampakuto was a part of her after all, she knew when she was lying. Punishment was due.

_"We will not be training today. I have too many other things to do."_

**"But Sakasana- sama, I want to train."**

_"I said no."_

**"Please… "** Sakasana stiffened against the wall. She could feel her zampakuto manifesting herself, bring ing with her an agonizing headache.

_"When did she learn to do this..."_ thought Sakasana.

**"Just recently… "**replied her zampakuto smoothly.

Sakasana felt her wrap her arms around her neck, embracing her from behind. Shivers ran down her spine as she whispered in her ear. **"Please…"**

_"NO!" _Sakasana mentally shouted. She had had enough of her zampakuto's manipulative behavior._ "I don't care how much power you lend me, you will not forget who wields you! I make the decisions and we will not be training today!"_

The arms had disappeared.

_"You will not step out of line again! Do you understand?" _There was no response, her zampakuto had conceded. It seemed the closer and closer Sakasana came to achieving Bankai, the harder it was to control her zampakuto. _"Tsk. Fine ignore me now, I like you better silent anyway. I need to focus. You'd only be distracting me…"_

She felt herself regaining control, and though she though she was starting to mellow out, her reiatsu was actually heightened to an alarming rate. It was pulsating from her in deep throbs of power; and it most certainly did not go unnoticed.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya flung open the office door, Abarai Renji right behind him, anxious to find the souce of that immense reiatsu.

They saw none other than Kousougi Sakasana slumped against the wall, her eyes closed, her breathing even and steady.

"Taicho…" said Renji hesitantly, he didn't want to voice his suspicions. Could that reiatsu really have come from this woman?

"You're right, Renji" said Byakuya, seemingly reading his mind. "It was her."  
"… Well, what should we do…?"

"Nothing. Wake her up, we have to get started." With a swish of his shinigami robes, he turned and went back into the office, leaving Renji outside with a still sleeping Sakasana.

Renji knelt down to her level and nudged her shoulder. "Oi…" He was surprised she didn't stir. "Oi!" he pushed her harder, so much so, that she fell over onto sideways.

_"Crap, now what?" _thought Renji anxiously. _"She won't wake up."_ He debated whether to just leave her there or not, but soon realized that he couldn't go back into the office without her. _" I guess I'll just have to carry her in…"_ Renji hesitated; he really didn't want to carry her. He hadn't carried a girls since that time with Rukia… and that was Rukia! He didn't know this girl, and she looked so fragile sleeping there… What if she woke up while he was carrying her? He didn't want her to think she was some kind of pervert or something._ "The only other option is to drag her in, and I'm pretty sure that would be worse…"_

Renji bent down and picked her up, tucking one arm beneath her knees and the other under her neck. He couldn't help but notice how heavy she was, and that she smelled faintly of cherry blossoms; all the while she was silently pleading, _"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!"_

_

* * *

_

Needless to say, Byakuya was surprised to see his Fukutaicho come in carrying Kosugi Sakasana instead of her walking, but only until he noticed that she was still asleep. That could only mean one thing.

"Try not to bump her head, Renji. We don't want to wake her prematurely."

"What?" questioned Renji as he placed Sakasana on the office couch.

"She's obviously in her inner world, we wouldn't want to disturb her meditation."

"Oh, right… So, we're just gonna wait until she wakes up?" said Renji taking a seat next to Sakasana's sleeping form.

"Yes" Replied Byakuya, not looking up from his stacks of paperwork. "I'll call the registration office and let them know there's been a delay. You get a blanket for her out of the closet, she could be out for a while."

"Okay… wait, you keep blankets in here?"

"Yes."

Renji stifled a chuckle.

"What do you find so amusing?" questioned Byakuya, quirking an eyebrow at his lieutenant.

"Nothing, it just doesn't seem like something you would have… "

"And why is that?" pressed Byakuya, his interest thoroughly sparked.

"Well, people only keep blankets in their office's if they sleep on the job…"

"…"

_"Oh, wow."_ Thought Renji with amusement.

Byakuya let the matter slide. "Cover her up Renji, she's starting to shiver."

* * *

Sakasana felt heavy; and warm. She felt something soft beneath her and her first impulse was to snuggle down into it; but something was tugging at the back of her mind, telling her to get up. _"But why?"_ thought Sakasana groggily.

Then it hit her.

The last thing she was doing was waiting to go into Kuchiki Taicho's office. So why was she warm, comfortable, and laying on something soft? _"I've got to open my eyes…"_

She opened her eyes a tiny bit and peeked through the slits. Upon seeing a ceiling, she was even more confused, but what was even more more confusing was who was sitting on the end of the couch she was apparently laying upon.

_"Abarai Fukutaicho...?"_ thought Sakasana wearily.. _"Oh lord, what happened?" _Her brain was bombarded with possibilities, some she wished she hadn't thought about, but she soon realized there was only one way to find out.

"Umm... excuse me," began Sakasana, sitting up on the couch. "What's going on? Is this a part of my initiation, 'cause if it is, I think-"

"No, it's not." Interrupted Byakuya.

"Oh... well then why am I lying on a couch..." she flicked her gaze toward Renji, "... with him."

Renji whipped his head around, glaring at her in outrage. "Hey! You're the one who fell asleep outside! I only carried you in here so you wouldn't be stuck out there, so don't go sticking your unseated nose up at me!"

"What?" Sakasana didn't know which to be more, embarrassed or angry. Abarai Fukutaicho had _carried_ her in here? And what's worse he called her unseated? He said it like it was some kind of contagious disease! Oh yeah, she was definitely more angry. She jumped up from the couch landing nimbly on her feet right in front of Renji, her hands on her hips.

"Look here, Fukutaicho," began Sakasana, her embarrassment forgotten and her rage rising. "You didn't have to bring me in here! If it was so unpleasant for you, why didn't you just leave me out there? Huh, huh? I would have been just fine! I bet you were just tryna cop a feel, weren't you? I bet..."

She continued hurling insults and accusations at her Fukutaicho. Her reiatsu rising exponentially, so much so, that it had become visible, it surrounded her in a dark purple cloud with hints of mahogany and fuchsia; swirling around her body and branching out to the rest of the room. She would have lost control completely and continued on her tirade if it had not been for her captain.

"KOUSUGI!" His voice, though low, rang loud over her own, silencing her.

Sakasana's eyes widened in shock and her words got caught in her throat. _"What have I done?" _she had just let her temper get out of control. She had exploded at and insulted her Fukutaicho, and embarrassed herself in front of her Taicho, all in the first five minutes of her initiation meeting! And for what? Because she had woken up on though couch?Clenching the fabric of her bottoms in her fists, she bowed her head in shame._ "I should apologize, I have to apologize..."_ But what could she say after an outburst like that?

Nothing.

Stepping in between his Fukutaicho and soon to be Sansaki, Byakuya began the inevitable reprimand. "Both of you, I will not tolerate any bickering, this squad must be run with efficiency and excellence. There is no room for petty disagreements." He turned to face Renji, who was still sitting on the couch semi-stunned. "You should know better, Renji." His voice was laced with ice.

Sakasana felt like crap. Her Fukutaicho, not to mention the man she was infatuated with, was reprimanded twice in one day all because of her.

"Let's get started, we're already running late." finished Byakuya, walking towards his desk where the paperwork was ready to be signed.

Sakasana and Renji could only follow humbly behind.

* * *

**And so marks the end of chapter two. What do you think? Is it worth continuing? I know Byakuya seems a little OOC, but he kinda has to be for this to work right...yeah. Also, do you think I use too much thought and not enough action or dialogue? I think so but...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW. It took me way too long to update. I can only say that I had a severe case of writer's block. Thank you so much crazy alligator and Yoruichilover56 for the reviews. Honestly, I wouldn't have kept writing if it wasn't for you two. So thanks. As for the strange behavior of Sakasana's zampakuto…well, you'll just have to wait and see. I don't want to give too much away. Here's the story. (oh wait, one more thing. I've decided to make thought in italics with NO quotations. I was getting myself confused so I had to change it.)**

**

* * *

**"Renji, take her to the registration office and see to it that she gets the correct I.D." said Byakuya as he filed Sakasana's paperwork.

They had just finished signing all the proper papers and now Kosugi Sakasana was the official third seat of squad six.

She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

She was grateful, she really was, but considering what had happened just an hour earlier, maybe she wasn't cut out for the position, maybe she couldn't handle the pressure. _Oh, great Sakasana, it's a little too late to be thinking like that, your name's already on the papers, there's no turning back now!_

She was following Renji out the door when their captain spoke.

"Renji, wait outside a minute, I need to speak to Kousugi Sansaki privately."

Even though she knew she was in trouble, and that she was probably about to get some sort of reprimand for her earlier behavior, and though she still had some lingering anxieties about her new position, she couldn't help but get a satisfying thrill from hearing the new title attached to her name.

Renji stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. Sakasana stared at the door for half a second before realizing that her captain was probably waiting on her, she whipped around… only to see that he was still engrossed in the paper work.

She walked to his desk and stood in front of it; her head held high, hands at her side, she waited for what was to come. A part of her felt like speaking just to break the silence, while another part of her just felt like opening the door a making a run for it. Instead she mimicked her captains' fearless attitude and stood strong .

Finally, he spoke.

"Kousugi Sansaki, there is something that I know you understand," began Byakuya setting aside his writing utensil and looking up at his newly deemed third seat. "But I will reiterate it for you because your new position requires the practice of it. This squad makes no mistakes, we work as a team, and always succeed. Looking at your record here with us the past five years, I know you understand this, but now it's time to put it into action. Regarding your behavior this morning-"

"Sir, I-", She tried to interject.

"I am not finished. Regarding your behavior this morning… you are excused. I cannot hold you responsible. To wake up somewhere other than where you fell asleep can be a little stressful, and Renji's reaction to your question was not that of an exemplary Fukutaicho either, so you are not all to blame, but know this: I will not tolerate further misbehavior. Do you understand?"

Sakasana understood fully. "Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." Said Byakuya with a note of finality in his voice.

She turned to leave and was just about to open the door when her Taicho spoke one more time with his ever calm inflection. "Try not to let Renji's hot headedness get to you, it'll save you a lot of trouble."

* * *

_Why am I always waiting outside?_ thought Renji as he sat outside Byakuya's office waiting for Sakasana to come out. _And why do I have to walk this girl to the registration office, she looks pretty smart, I'm sure she could figure it out herself…_

In truth, he wouldn't have minded taking her to the registration office if it hadn't been for their argument earlier. He wasn't looking forward to that walk. He had no doubt it was going to be an awkward one.

Just as he was really starting to get worried, Sakasana stepped out of the office. _Is she smiling?_

She was.

"Umm… you all set?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, I am…"

They began to walk in silence. Renji stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to relieve some of his stress._ I can't just walk in silence like this! I should just apologize to her. I'll just say I'm sorry and that will be the end of it._ "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Sakasana looked up at him with shock. She had just mustered up enough courage to apologize, and her Fukutaicho had beat her to it.

"It wasn't right for me to answer you like that", continued Renji as they made their way around a corner. "I guess I kinda overreacted…and uh,…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Abarai-Fukutaicho, I let my nervousness get the better of me…" She glanced up and felt her heart lurch when she saw him staring back at her. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either."

Neither of them spoke, both taking in the others' apology.

"…Now what?" Asked Renji, looking ahead.

"…I guess," began Sakasana heasitently,"… we could always start over…"

"Sounds good."

She let out a breathe she hadn't realized she as holding. "Good".

They continued walking, the registration building was within sight. Other shinigami crowded the streets, some shouting greetings to each other.

"So you were nervous huh?"

Sakasana felt herself blanche. She had forgotten she said that. "Um, yeah."

"It's okay, I was nervous too."

"Really? You were nervous?" Her hopes lifted. _Abarai-Fukutaicho as nervous to meet me?_

"Yep. I'll never forget the day I walked into Kuchiki-Taicho's office for the first time."

"Oh." She replied. _Of course, how stupid of me. Why would he be nervous to meet me? He doesn't even know me._

"Hey look!" cried Renji suddenly, bringing Sakasana out of her reveries.

"What? What is it?" she looked around frantically and saw a low building with the sign in Kanji reading The Silver Dragonfly. She looked back to see that Renji had left her side and as plastered against the display window. It held the newest models of…

"Sunglasses?" questioned Sakasana joining Renji at the window.

"Yeah." He replied almost dreamily.

Suddenly Sakasana as struck with an idea.

"Ummm… do you want to go inside, Abarai-Fukutaicho?"

"No, I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just that…" Sakasana could have sworn she saw a faint blush cross his cheeks.

"What? You can tell me." She leaned in closer when he began to whisper.

"It's just that… I don't have any money."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-"

"Hey, shuddaup, will ya!" Renji retorted, covering her mouth with his hand. "I don't want the whole dang Seireiei to know!"

Sakasana tried to respond, but couldn't and promptly bit Renji's hand.

"OW! Why'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't let go!" She looked around to make sure no one was near. "Why don't you have any money? You're a Fukutaicho, you make double what I make! How can you not have any money? What could you possibly be spending it all on? I don't understand, I really just don't, I mean, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE ANY MONEY? HEY! WE'RE YOU GOING?" Needless to say, he had started to walk away when she began yelling again. "Wait up!"

She was a little out of breathe when she finally caught up to him. "Why'd you leave me back there? I was talking to myself."

"You mean yelling to yourself…" muttered Renji.

"Anyway, we could've gone in…even just for a little while. Nothing wrong with doing some window shopping…"

"No, I know," replied Renji sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that every time I go in there, I'm greeted by a Shirogane."

"…Shirogane…Shirogane…oh! You mean Shirogane Ginjiro? The Fukutaicho before you?"

"Yeah, him. He's always sayin 'Well if it isn't my replacement! and making it really akward."

"Well, he seems to like you, why don't you ask him for a discount?"

"I don't have to. He always offer's me one, and I still can't afford to buy anything. So I'm stuck on the outside looking in, wearing this stupid bandana instead…"

"Oh… That's gotta be embarrassing…"

"It _is_ embarrassing! Here I am, the next Rokuban Fukutaicho without a cent to his name and he owns the whole freakin shop!" Renji paused when he realized that Sakasana wasn't walking next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that" began Sakasana gesturing towards the building she as standing in front of. "This is the registration building…"

"Oh, right," replied Renji stepping back to join her."Uh… you gonna be okay…I mean, you know, going in there by yourself?"

Well, I should hope so!" retorted Sakasana, her voice tinged with anger. "I'm gonna be a lousy Sansaki if I can't even walk into a building by my self-"

"-Okay, I-"

"Heaven help us if I can't talk to the person behind the desk to see where the right room is and pick up my new I.D.-"

"I get it!-"

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED IF THE NEW THRID IN COMMAND CAN'T EVEN-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Renji, startling Sakasana and the nearby Shinigami. "I get it. You can go in by yourself."

"Good." Said Sakasan triumphantly.

"I just didn't want to hear Kuchiki-Taicho's mouth later."

"Well, don't worry, I'll inform Kuchiki-Taicho that I don't need babysitting." Finished Sakasana as she began to enter the building.

"Oi, Kousugi!"

She turned back.

"Join me for lunch today? I mean, if you're not busy…"

"Yeah! I'd love to!" For all of five seconds Sakasana was floating on air, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Great," replied Renji, turning to leave, "We can talk about our training sessions. Oh, and I'll call Rukia and see if she can come too."

Good feeling gone. "Oh, um, o-okay…"

It was _not _okay.

* * *

**Okay. I know I keep doing really short Renji POV's, but I'm still trying to get used to writing for his character. My apologies. So, Likey? No Likey? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Oh my lord, it's a miracle! Two updates in one month! I think I got it out so quick because it was my birthday on Wednesday! Yup, I be nineteen nows! So, I've got some Rukia in this chapter, some Renji, and of course, everyone's favorite moody sansaki, Sakasana. This chapter is longer than the other ones have been, just a little warning. Well, enough of my blabber, here's chapter four.

* * *

Chapter 4

As Rukia left her Taicho's quarters, she felt her soul pager vibrate in her pocket and heard an all too familiar ringtone. "Ugh, what does he want now?" She had just come from receiving her assignment for the day, and Renji was already calling her. It seemed like he was always blowing up her telephone.

_I guess I should be grateful_…she thought to herself while staring at her pager. _I was so lonely when he was still in the academy… not to mention the forty years we spent apart…_

She answered the pager. "What Renji?"

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Hmm…let me think, maybe because you call me every day, I have caller ID, you set your ringtone in my phone.."

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to go to lunch with Kousugi and me today?"

"…You all are eating together?..."

"Yeah, and you too if you can come."

"Um, yeah sure. Where are we going?"

"Don't know yet, but it's cool, we'll figure it out."

"Okay."

"Oh, I gotta go, I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Click.

_Wow, that was fast._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, here it is," said the shinigami receptionist as she pulled out the proper card from a drawer of one of the hundreds of file cabinets behind her. She was a small wiry woman with dull brown hair and black eyes. "Rokuban SanSaki, Kousugi Sakasana, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Said Sakasana as she pocketed her new ID. She was just turning to leave when she remembered something. "Ummm… can I ask you a question?"

The shinigami deadpanned. "What?"

"Do you happen to know where the nearest shihakusho shop is?"

"Do I look like I know where it is?"

"Well, no, I just thought that you might…"

"Well, I don't". She replied curtly.

Sakasana felt her temper flare. "WELL FINE THEN!" she screamed, not caring that everyone was staring at her. She turned on her heels and made her way out of the building._ Who does that woman think she is? The nerve of her… I guess I'll just have to find the shop myself._

She found herself wandering the area for the next hour and a half becoming more and more frustrated as time went on. Confused, angry, and now with her second splitting headache of the day, she was just about to give up when she heard a familiar sing song voice call out to her.

"Sakasana!" It was none other than Matsumoto Rangiku.

_Great, just what I need, another headache._

"Matsumoto Fukitaicho, what a pleasant surprise." Replied Sakasana, as she bowed and plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh please, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Rangiku." Said Matdiuumoto as she slung her arm over Sakasana's shoulders, her shopping bags smacking against each other. "What are you doing way out here?"

"What do you mean…Aren't I in the sixth division?"

"Nope! This is the tenth division. I'm afraid you're lost again, hon." Said Matsumoto looking at her sympathetically.

"Are you serious?" asked Sakasana, her shoulders slumping. "Now I'll never find that shihakusho shop!"

"Nanda? Shihakusho shop? There's one right there!" said Matsumoto pointing across the path where the little shop sat. "But I don't see anything wrong with the one you have on."

"Yeah you wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Matsumoto, her hands on her hips and her face in a pout.

_Crap._ "No-nothing, Matsu-ah, I mean, Rangiku-san, just that mine looks just like yours, so of course you wouldn't see anything wrong with the one I have on."

"Oh, then why don't I go in with you and help you pick out a new one!"

Sakasana's head swam with images of all kinds of inappropriate shihakushos that she could be forced to buy. "No, you don't have to-"

"I insist!" interrupted Matsumoto as she pulled Sakasana towards the shihakusho shop. "I can even get you a discount!"

"How can you-" Sakasana was cut off by a loud voice that rang through the air. "MATSUMOTO!"

Suddenly, the air beside her was void of all sign said Fukutaicho. "Rangiku-san?" _Hmm, guess she had to get back to work…_

Yeah, right.

Sakasana made her way into the shop alone and placed her order, thankful that a certain boisterous Fukutaicho had disappeared.

* * *

Walking the familiar streets of the thirteenth division, Rukia could hardly contain her curiosity for the envelope burning hole in her pocket. Ever since that incident with her first assignment, she decided that she would make all her deliveries first and then check her assignment.

She would never admit to anyone, but even after being a part of the Gotei Thirteen for all these years, she still got excited when she was handed her next assignment. A certain sense of fulfillment resonated through her… and yet, something was missing… it had been for awhile.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't pinpoint it. Thinking back, she couldn't remember where or when she realized something was off. She was happy with her friends in Soul Society, she was happy with her relationship with her brother, she was happy that Ichigo was safe… She was happy.

But she wasn't complete.

Something inside her had changed.

As she made her last delivery, her mind still plagued with these thoughts, she finally opened the envelope containing her new assignment. Upon reading the contents, she froze in her tracks.

Kuchiki Rukia was being sent back to Karakura town in exactly one week.

* * *

Sakasana left the shop with her receipt in hand. Her shihakusho wouldn't be ready until next week. _I guess I'll have to find my way back now… but how?_

In her earlier anger and confusion, she had missed the signs sticking out of the ground telling the way to each division. _Wow. That's just sad._ She headed in the direction of the sixth division.

She was thinking back over the day so far and didn't know whether to be elated or disappointed in her behavior. _I guess I got over my nervousness when I exploded in Kuchiki Taicho's office this morning… but what's going on?_

In truth, these mood swings were scaring Sakasana; not just because of the way they made her look, but also because she knew they weren't normal. _I can't imagine what Abarai-Fukitaicho must think of me. I never used to just go off on people for no reason…Not since I started training for bankai…_

When it happened it felt more like she was being overwhelmed than enraged. It was like she blacked out and had to figure out what happened later. Like this morning in Kuchiki Taicho's office, she couldn't remember what had made her so angry. _I remember being uncomfortable with Abarai-Fukutaicho, but then… _That's where her memory became fuzzy. It didn't pick up clearly again until she heard Byakuya call her name. The same thing happened outside and inside the registration building.

Sakasana dug for a connection, she racked her brain for a reason, a cause, anything to explain what was wrong with her. She was too embarrassed to talk to Rukia and there was no way she could consult Renji or her Taicho. _Maybe Ikakku… _but she squashed that idea quickly. _If he knew anything he would have told me already…_ And then it hit her like a ton of bricks!

"Of course! Hime-san! She can help, maybe she can even fix my brain; reverse it back to being nice again!"

In her excitement, she hadn't realized that she began speaking out loud. The surrounding shinigami stopped and stared. _I've got to get myself under control before it's too late! _She thought to herself as she made her way around a corner to hide out of sight. _Or everyone will be talking about the psycho Rokuban Sansaki for the rest of eternity!_

She had no idea just how right she was.

* * *

Rukia's mind was full. She couldn't stuff one more thing in there even if she tried. But even with her pending departure, she tried to push forward. She had other things to think about. Like making sure Sakasana didn't act like a complete spazz at lunch today…

She had made her way to the sixth division, taking a short cut through an alley, and was honing in on Renji's reiatsu, when she bumped into someone unexpectantly.

"Oh, excuse me! I didn't mean to… Sakasana?"

Sakasana turned around. "Rukia-san!"

"What are you doing back here?"

"…Hiding…" Sakasana's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Why are you hiding?"

"B-Because! Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know what to do! You didn't see their faces Rukia-san!" protested Sakasana when Rukia tried to calm her while pulling her out of the alley. "They were looking at me like I had horns growing out of my head!"

"Sakasana you're getting worked up over nothing. Look around, no one is staring anymore!"

She was right, they weren't.

"Now, where are we going for lunch?" asked Rukia as she and Sakasana made their way towards Renji.

"How about that new Korean BBQ place that just opened up in the eleventh division?"

"I don't know… Renji and I usually _go_ somewhere; as in we bring lunches and _go _somewhere to eat them instead of going out to eat…" She saw Sakasana glance around before she whispered to her.

"Because he doesn't have any money?"

_How does she know?_ "…Yeah."

"Abarai-Fukutaicho told me this morning by the Silver Dragonfly."

_Wow, he opened up to her like that?_

"Hey! You know what we should do?" exclaimed Sakasana, wrenching Rukia from her thoughts.

"What?"

"We should treat Abarai-Fukutaicho to lunch!"

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Rukia, "He would never ever let us do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because," began Rukia, stopping Sakasana and looking her in the eye. "It would go against his honor as a 'man and as a higher ranking officer' to let us pay. Trust me, I know this for a fact."

"Oh, come on Rukia-san! He's been working so hard lately! Don't you think he deserves a little pick-me-up, something that says 'you done good', even if it is something as small as a free lunch?"

"Isn't that what his paycheck is for?"

"Please Rukia-san? Pretty please with…with…with Chappy on top?"

Rukia could feel herself caving. She could also feel Renji getting closer. If she didn't decide now, then it would be too late. "You really like him, huh?" She laughed when Sakasana blushed and looked at the ground. "…FINE! I'll help you feed your precious Fukutaicho!"

"Oh, yay! Thank you Rukia-san!" exclaimed Sakasana, enveloping Rukia in a fierce embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. Renji's almost here, so if you want this to work, do exactly as I say and let me do _ALL _the talking. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Now straighten up, here he comes."

Sure enough, Renji was making his way through the crowd.

* * *

Renji was looking forward to this lunch. As hard as it was to admit, he liked Sakasana, and anytime he got to see Rukia was always a plus. Sure, they both had a bit of a temper problem, but overall they were nice. His sack lunch in hand, he made his way through the crowd to where he could feel Rukia and Sakasana waiting for him. Upon reaching them he noticed that they weren't carrying a sack lunch with them.

"Where are your lunches?"

They exchanged looks and Sakasana giggled. "Come on let's go." Said Rukia, grabbing Sakasana's arm and pulling her along with her. Renji either had to follow or get left behind.

He opted to follow.

But after about five minutes of walking, he started to wish he was going to eat alone. Rukia and Sakasana kept looking back at him, whispering to each other, and then procceding to giggle. _Probably at my expense… What is with those two?_

Soon he realized that they weren't in the sixth division anymore, but were in the eleventh; and they had stopped in front of the new Korean BBQ place that had just opened up.

"Umm, guys, what are we-" He never got to finish his question. Before he knew what was happening, Rukia snatched his lunch out of his hand and chucked it as far as she could. "Rukia! What the he-" Then, to his ultimate surprise, Sakasana jumped on his back and looped her arms under his, her knees folded up against his back. He thought they were going to fall backwards until Rukia reached up and grabbed his collar and began dragging him forward into the restaurant.

"Table, now!" barked Rukia to the attendant. They were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Sakasana jumped off Renji's back and promptly slid into the booth. Rukia slammed Renji into the seat across from Sakasana and then slid in the next to her as if nothing even happened.

"And that is how it's done." Remarked Rukia dusting her hands off and straightening her uniform.

Renji was livid. No, he was surprised. He didn't know which he was. They had just kidnapped him! Not to mention chucked a very good lunch that he had spent most of the night before making. They had dragged him into a very crowded restaurant with him looking like a complete buffoon. He was positive that everyone there knew who he was. They were his colleagues, his buddies that he had worked with when he was on the eleventh squad, and they had ALL just seen him overpowered by two pint sized women!

"What are you two doing?" hissed Renji as he sat up in his seat. His face was about as red as his hair.

"We," began Rukia matter of factly, "Are treating you to lunch. So sit back, shut up, and enjoy it."

Renji was flabbergasted. This was _NOT_ happening. "Look, you two-"

"Can I take your order?" He was interrupted by the shinigami waiter who obviously had just gotten over some sort of laughing fit. His eyes were red and watery and his face as flushed.

"Yes. We," said Rukia, pointing to herself and Sakasana, "Will have the spicy, grilled beef and… Renji, what would you like?"

"I'm not ordering."

"Renji, don't be rude, order something."

"No."

"Order."

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"FINE!" he exclaimed. "I'll have the spicy grilled chicken." He grumbled to the waiter.

"Very good, Sir."

"Are you sure that's what you want Renji?" remarked Rukia as the waiter collected the menus.

"Yes." He wouldn't look either her or Sakasana in the eye.

"Okay… I just could have sworn that you don't like spicy food, but I mean, whatever…"

_Crap._ He quickly called for the waiter and changed his order.

"So!" said Rukia brightly, completely ignoring Renji's death glare.

"So? SO! After all that, all you have to say is so?" exclaimed Renji, standing and slamming his hands on the table.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't be getting all mad at me! It was _HER_ idea in the first place, I just got it done!" retorted Rukia, jerking her thumb at Sakasana.

"Oh, so this was _your_ idea?" replied Renji turning his glare on Sakasana.

She jumped when he turned on her. "Uh, w-well…"

"Yep, it was _all_ her idea. She said she wanted to give you something that said 'you done good' and- OW! Stop kicking me, Sakasana! I'm just trying to give you a little credit…"

"You said that, Kousugi?"

"Y-yeah…I just thought it would be, you know, nice…"

_She thought it would be nice? How do I respond to that?_ Renji lowered himself back into his seat, his face still burning; not just from anger but from embarrasement too. He didn't know how to respond to Sakasana's generosity, and he was flattered that someone finally noticed him… _lord know's Rukia doesn't._

Silence reigned across the table as Renji calmed down. "You know, this goes against my honor, both as a man-"

"And as a higher ranking officer." Finished Rukia, rolling her eyes. "Well, just get over it, cause today, you're eating on us."

"...Thanks." Replied Renji, letting one of his smiles seep onto his face.

"So…" began Sakasana leaning forward onto the table, her head resting in her hands. "You don't like spicy food?"

* * *

I worked hard on this, I literally had to drag it out of my brain. I'm exhausted, so I hope you like it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. This is where the plot really starts to thicken, and it's going to get more exciting, so updates should be more frequent. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and favorite-ers and alert-ers. I really appreciate your support. On with the story! (Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. (I just realized I've never done one of these.)**

**

* * *

**Rukia and Sakasana bid goodbye to Renji hours ago, but they spent the rest of the day just hanging out. Sakasana filled Rukia in on the rest of the events that happened that morning after Rukia had "abandoned" her. Rukia was aghast when Sakasana told of her unnecessary explosion in Byakuya's office.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Rukia, looking at Sakasana in shock.

"Yeah… I did…" replied Sakasana, her head hung in shame. To her horror, Rukia began to laugh. "Hey that's not funny, Rukia-san. I really embarrassed myself."

"Relax, I wasn't laughing at you. I just would have loved to see the look on Renji's face!"

"I wasn't so much worried about him as I was KuchikiTaicho. I'm going to be having nightmares about the look on his face for sure."

They were on their way to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting being held in the back room of the Kuchiki Manor. Unbeknownst to her brother, Rukia gave NanaoFukutaicho a spare key. She didn't quite trust Yachiru with it, after all, Byakuya wasn't supposed to know they were there.

Rukia turned to look at Sakasana, studying her face in the late afternoon sunset; the way here skin was tinted in a deep brown hue amazed her. It stayed the same color whether it was winter or spring, and her hair seemed to defy gravity in the most peculiar way. One day it would be curly and bouncy, the next it would be long, strait, and flowing down her back. Her hair would change but her skin would stay the same. _How does she do that? I have to know. But, would it be rude to ask? Maybe I'll just ask about her skin…_

"Sakasana…"Began Rukia, heasitantly, not looking her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Uh… Well…" _How do I say this?_

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be so hesitant." Sakasana observed, glancing at Rukia sideways.

"What's wrong with your face?" Rukia blurted.

"Wha… My face…?"

"Yeah, and your hair! Why doesn't your skin change and how do you make your hair differnet every day?" Rukia had lost all of her etiquette, her curiosity over Sakasana's appearance got the better of her.

"My skin does change." Replied Sakasana. "I get darker in the summer, just like you do, and as for my hari… Well, even I can't explain that. I guess, it's just how I am, it's just me…"

"…Oh, I see." _Of course, how foolish of me. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You'd think after being around Renji all these years I would be used to weird looking people." Replied Rukia after a somewhat awkward pause.

"Don't worry about it, and I'm not offended… WAIT!" exclaimed Sakasana, finally realizing what Rukia just said. "I'm not weird looking!"

"I'm just kidding Sakasana!" replied Rukia, trying to placate her friends wounded ego.

"…And neither is Abarai-Fukutaicho…"

"I guess not." Conceded Rukia." But you know what is weird? That ridiculous obsession he has with sunglasses."

"Oh?"

"He has at least 50 pairs!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He spends all his money on them! Shelves of them line his room!" exclaimed Rukia, gesturing with her slim hands.

_She's been in his room?_

"He probably thinks if he buys enough of, Shirogane-san will let him design his own pair." Continued Rukia.

"His own pair?"

"Yep. That's been his dream for awhile; To have his own design of sunglasses sold at the Silver Dragonfly. Pretty crazy, huh?" finished Rukia, looking over at Sakasanan to see her reaction. She was surprised when she saw the look of wonder on her face. "Oh, man! Don't tell him I told you! He swore me to secrecy… but I… I don't know, it just slipped out."

Sakasana turned to face her friend in the dim evening light, really looking at her for the first time that day. She noticed just how frazzled she seemed. It wasn't an easy thing to detect, with Rukia being the somewhat guarded person that she is, but Sakasana noticed something was wrong; the way her shoulders were slightly drooping and her eyes weren't dancing like they normally did. "Don't worry Rukia-san, I won't tell him you told me… but is something bothering you?"

Rukia looked at Sakasana and saw the care in her eyes, the concern that Sakasana felt for her flowed from them like water and filled Rukia to her breaking point. She had to tell someone, no matter how she hated to appear weak, it wasn't healthy for her to keep these emotions pent up inside, where they could eat away at her. _I can tell her, she'll understand…_

"Yes…" began Rukia, "Lately, I've been feeling… wrong. I don't know how else to explain it."

Sensing that she needed to sit, Sakasana led Rukia to a bench on the side of the road and gestured for her to sit down. The SWA meeting could wait.

"I've been trying to fix it for a while now. I know I'm happy with how things are, but I feel like something is missing, like I've overlooked something extremely important. It feels like it's right in front of me, but I can't find it and everyday it's getting farther and farther away! If I don't reach out and grab it, it'll be gone! I don't understand what to do, I've never felt like this before!" she stopped and began to cry, to sob, leaning against Sakasana's shoulder for support, her small body shaking. "And with all this going on, I have to go back…"

"Back? Back where?" questioned Sakasana, rubbing Rukia's back soothingly.

"Back to Karakura Town…" she mumbled.

"You're going back to Karakura town? When?"

"Next week." Replied Rukia, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"That's so soon…"

"I know. And I really don't want to go like this."

"… Have you told Abarai-Fukutaicho yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"… Are you going to?"

"I will, I just have to figure out how. How do you tell your best friend that you're leaving again? I've left him so many times. What if he doesn't care this time?"

"Everything is going to be okay, Rukia-san." Said Sakasana, sensing that Rukia needed more comforting. "You're a strong woman. A fighter, a warrior, you'll make it through this… but maybe you should skip the SWA meeting tonight…"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll just go home and get some rest…" replied Rukia, standing to her feet and looking up at the starlit sky. _Sakasana is right, I am strong. I am a warrior. I'll get through this. I don't need to keep acting like some wounded little animal just because I'm a little lost right now…_

"… Do you want me to walk home with you? I mean, since we're going the same way anyway?" asked Sakasana, coming to stand next to Rukia.

"Yes." Replied Rukia faintly.

They made their way to the Kuchiki Manor, and Sakasana saw to it that Rukia was safely inside, before making her way to her real destination: The Eleventh Squad training grounds.

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame paced the training grounds anxiously, while Yumichika lounged in the background.

"Relax, Ikkaku. No one's noticed in two years, there's no way you're going to get caught now." Called Yumchika .

"It's not that, she's late. She's never late."

"Well it is Monday night, there's a SWA meeting tonight." Said Yumichika, getting up from the ground and coming over to Ikkaku. "She'll be here soon."

Ikkak replied with a "hmph" and kept pacing.

* * *

After seeing that Rukia was taken care of, Sakasana turned and headed towards the Eleventh Squad training grounds.

She had talked to Ikkaku last week, saying they needed to meet up. Unbeknownst to him, she actually wanted to take a break from their training. _At least until I get used to my training with Abarai-Fukutaicho. There's no way I can stand two beatings a day!_

Upon entering the training grounds, she felt the familiar fluid reiatsu of none other than Yumichika.

"Hello there, Beautiful." He greeted her, just as he did every time he saw her, never failing in causing her to blush.

"Good evening, Yumichika." Replied Sakasana politely.

"You're late." A curt voice cut in.

"I am not." Retorted Sakasana, turning to face her accuser. "I never specified what time I would be coming."

"Whatever." Ikkaku conceded . "Let's just get this training started already." He said, unsheathing his zampakuto and pointing the tip at her.

As much as Sakasana would have loved to draw her own zampakuto and lite into Ikkaku, she resisted the urge to fight, ignoring her zampakuto's complaints. "Actually Ikkaku, I came here to talk, not to fight."

"Tsk. Talking has no place here. Fight or get out!" he barked.

"Ikkaku, how ugly of you." Remarked Yumichika, still standing on the sidelines. "Let Beautiful speak."

"… Fine."

"Thank you, Yumichika." Said Sakasana, sending him a greatful look. Then, turning back to face Ikkaku she said, "We need to postpone my training for the next three weeks."

"What?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"I am starting my required training with Abarai-Fukutaicho next week, and I would hate to overexert myself…"

"So you're just tossing me aside?"

"No! I just cant-"

"Believe it or not, my time is valuable Kousugi, and I can't keep bending to your schedule! I have other things, more important things to do!"

"I know, but-"

"And I won't have a fourth seat like you-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Sakasana erupted, feeling her vision go hazy. She began to feel oddly detached from herself, almost as if she was just watching instead of actually being there. Her voice was sounding farther away and had a strange echoe-ey quality to it. _Oh no, it's happening again!_ "I am not a fourth seat anymore! I am Kousugi Sakasana Rokuban Sansaki, and you will treat me as such, as your equal! If I say my training is postponed, then it is postponed! No arguments! And as for your precious time, you can keep it. The only reason I came to you two years ago was because I knew that Abarai-Fukutaicho had trained with you." She stepped closer to him, until their faces were merely inches apart. "In this situation, YOU work for ME, and don't you EVER forget it!"

Her reiatsu was emanating from her, clay red tendrils wrapped around Ikkaku. He could feel the sting of them on his skin. "I will see you in three weeks, Ikkaku." With that, she turned and stormed from the training grounds, leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Ikkaku and Yumichika in her wake.

* * *

Renji smiled to himself in the darkness of his room. That lunch had been quite a surprise, though unpleasant at first, he had found himself enjoying the time spent with those two women.

But Rukia's mood didn't go unnoticed.

Renji saw how anxious and pensive she was acting. All through lunch Sakasana had been the one who carried the conversation, asking him all kinds of questions about him.

_Funny how she can barley talk one minute and the next you can't get her to shut up_. Renji smirked at the memory of meeting her that morning. _Wait, when did I start thinking about her…? It's Rukia I'm worried about. I have to talk to her, get her to tell me what's going on…_

_

* * *

_It was dark, but she wasn't outside. It was the darkness of indoors, of shut windows and dampened lights. She was in her room and she couldn't remember how she got there.

Sakasana felt heavy, as she strained to lift her head and limbs. She realized that she was laying on her back on her futon, but she couldn't remember how she _got _there.

_…Ikkaku was yelling at me, and then…oh no!_ Images flashed behind her eyes of yet another outburst of fury. She could see her reiatsu flaring around her and the stricken looks on both Ikkaku and Yumichika's faces in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a sharp, jarring pain exploded in her head, blocking further contemplation. Grasping her head in her hands, Sakasana rolled to her stomach, drawing her knees up under her belly, she bit back a scream as the pain increased. This was the worst one yet.

First came the outburst, then the headache. That morning it had been the other way around. What is wrong with me? She couldn't take it when the pain increased yet again, and she collapsed unconscious, remaining so for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: A so-so chapter… anyway, I've got some major drama/angst coming in the next chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. Welp, you know the drill, let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
